Touched by a Star
by lexabeta
Summary: Toph and Sokka both start to feel weird around each other after he returns from the Boiling Rock with Suki. Once alone, Toph unintentionally makes a wish that.....If you want to know what happens, please read my fic and review.
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Weclome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Although, if I did, Tokka and Zutara would be being shipped on every waterway! lol.**

**A/N: his is my first fic. I do have one request before you read this...please review. I don't care if it's positive or negative. Just tell me exactly what you think of it and if you don't like it, tell me what is wrong and what you want to read. I'll try to fix it through out the next couple of chapters. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Rough Welcome

As Sokka and Zuko stepped off the Fire Nation War Ship, everyone walked over to see them with questions about where they had been running a mile a minute in their heads.

"What is that thing? Where's the War Balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko answered.

"Did you at least get any meat?" Toph asked.

"We got the best meat of all," Sokka said cheerfully, "the meat of friendship and fatherhood."

After he was finished talking, the warship's door opened and Hakoda, Suki, and a stranger stepped out of it.

"Everyone, you remember my father and my girlfriend, Suki," Sokka said as Suki went over and held his hand.

When Toph felt this, she began to feel weird, like she wasn't herself and didn't know why.

"Ohh, and this is Chit Sang," Sokka finished.

"Hey everybody, I'm new," Chit Sang said.

While everyone else went over to greet the new arrivals, Toph went over to the fountain to sit. She still didn't feel like herself and didn't want to talk to anyone and eventually just let her mind wonder off into thought about random things. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Katara calling her for dinner.

"Hey Toph! Toph!" Katara shouted at the blind earthbender.

"What?" Toph answered.

"Weren't you listening? I was calling you for dinner?" Katara asked.

"Ohh, sorry. I didn't hear you. I was just thinking," Toph said.

"Are you ok, that's not like you to just loose concentration," Katara said concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Toph said, even though she wasn't that sure herself.

Katara followed Toph back to the campfire, staring at her and wondering what was going on in her head.

At dinner, almost everyone was up and about talking. Chit Sang and Aang were discussing firebending, Zuko and Hakoda were talking about the Firelord, Katara was picking up the dishes, and Sokka was introducing Suki to Teo, the Duke, and Haru. Toph was just sitting quietly in her usual place. She still felt weird and not wanting to talk with her mind lost in thought.

When Katara walked up the Toph to get her dish and found her this way, she got worried.

"Toph!" she yelled.

"W…what?" Toph stuttered.

"I came to pick up your plate and found you staring into oblivion. Come to think of it, that is the second time today I've found you this way. Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

By this time, everyone else in the group had stopped talking as was looking at them. Toph could feel this and wished they would all just mind their own business.

"No," Toph said still unsure of herself.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Please just leave me alone," Toph said as she handed her empty bowl to Katara.

Katara got up and walked away, thinking of what could be going on with Toph. So, after dinner was over and everyone got up to walk away, Katara pulled Toph over into a corner where they couldn't be heard.

"Hey! What's going on?" Toph shouted.

"Shhh. It's just me," Katara said.

"What do you want?" Toph moaned.

"I just want to talk to you. I've caught you just staring off into space a lot lately and you haven't been talking. I'm kind of worried about you. Do you want to talk, I promise not to tell anyone," Katara said.

"Thanks for the concern, but really, there's nothing wrong. If there is, I promise to tell you," she lied.

"Mmmm, ok. If you say so, but, I'm always here for you," Katara said sincerely.

Toph smiled and walked to her room, asking herself what was wrong with her. She knew perfectly well that something wasn't right. The real question was: what was wrong.

She lay down on her bed and began playing with her finger, trying to figure out what was going on. She knew that all of a sudden, she was feeling like being alone and didn't know why.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself quietly.

"Ya. What is wrong with you?"

Toph jumped up to Sokka standing at the door. _Was he there the whole time?_

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear that you know as much as I do that there is something wrong with you," he said.

'Ya," she said with a sigh.

"The question is what is wrong?" he said as he sat down on her bed.

"That's the thing, I don't know. All of a sudden I just feel like being away from everyone and, once I am, I loose my train of thought," she said.

"Do you want to be alone now," he said getting up.

"No. I need your help keeping my train of thought on its tracks," she said.

"Ok. Well, I came in here to tell you that Aang and Zuko were going to have a dual if you wanted to come watch with us," he said.

"Sure, I'll come," she answered.

Sokka got off the bed and offered his hand to help Toph up. She took and and pulled herself up, blushing a little not knowing so.

They walked to the courtyard where the dual was being held mostly in silence with occasional short conversations that ended within a matter of seconds.

"So, if you have been 'loosing your train of thought' so much lately, what were you thinking about all those times?" he asked.

"I can't really remember. Basically what was going on with me. And, as you can see, no progress was made," she answered.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I'm always there to help, and so is Suki," he said.

At this remark, Toph began to stiffen up, although she didn't know why. As far a she knew, she had nothing against anyone.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," she said with a little sigh.

"Hey, you sound kind of…unsure…about it. Does that have anything to do with why you feel so weird?" he asked.

"No, I don't have a problem with Suki," she answered.

"I didn't say it was only about Suki, but you did. Are you mad at her for some reason?" he wondered suspiciously.

"No. I'm not mad at anyone," she answered thing back to when all the weird feelings started and recalled it happening right when Suki got off the warship and took Sokka's hand in hers. _No. It has to be because of another reason. I don't have feelings for Sokka. Or, at least I think I don't. UHHHH!_

Once they got to the courtyard, Toph decides to try a little experiment. She felt where Suki was sitting and sat next to her leaving just enough room for a person in between them.

As soon as Suki saw Sokka, she waved her arm at him and said, "Over her, Sokka!"

Toph could feel his heart rate increase with every step he took closer to them. Once he finally sat down, he was completely silent. But to Toph, his heart rate said everything that had to be said.

"So, has it started yet?" Sokka asked with a stutter.

"No. We were waiting for you to come back with Toph. Now that you're here, it should start in a few minutes. Zuko was spending some of this extra time to meditate and get his chi flowing or something like that," Suki answered.

"Who do you think will win?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. Aang's the Avatar, but Zuko is his teacher. Sounds like a pretty fair battle," Suki said.

"What about you, Toph? Who do you think will win?" Sokka asked.

"Twinkle toes may be the Avatar, but that doesn't help him very much here. They can only use firebending in this dual and Zuko is a really powerful bender. I think he'll win. Who do you think will win? Toph said.

She could feel his heartbeat increasing from trying to decide whom to agree with. He looked at Suki, staring at him with hopeful eyes. Then at Toph, who was just basically waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Toph asked, "whom do you think will win?"

Sokka let out a sigh and said in an unsure, nervous voice, "I think it will be a tie."

"Well, if you had to pick a side, whose would you be on? Aang's or Zuko's?" Toph asked.

At this question, Sokka literally heard, 'whose side are you on? Mine or your girlfriend's?'

"I don't know who the pick!" Sokka suddenly shouted out, causing everyone to turn around and stare at the embarrassed Sokka.

"Gees. I only asked whose side of the dual you were on. No need to get all stressed over it like it was the crossroads of your destiny. Sorry," Toph said.

"You know what. I really don't feel like watching this…so…I'm just going to head on up to my room. Suki, you can tell me who wins tomorrow," he said and ran off to his room.

Toph could still feel his heart rate even when he got to his room and knew that something was up with him, too.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. Remember to review if you want the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Talking Helps

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But if I did, we wouldn't have to wait so long for the episodes to air!**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Sorry if the other chapter was confusing. I haven't quite grasped the art of 'adding lines to separate points of view' yet! Guess I should learn!**

**I want to thank pureangel86 for helping make the chapter less confusing and Meeoko for helping me get the story on the site in the first place. You both rock and this chapter goes out to you! **

**Remember to please review what you think! Help me try and make it better! **

**Oh, ya. If there are any Suka fans out there reading this, sorry. But, I would like you to continue reading! After all, Sokka still hasn't decided!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Talking Helps

Sokka walked away to his room feeling really embarrassed_. What came over me? Why did i just scream out like that? _

He sighed and fell on his side facing a wall, wondering why he suddenly felt this way. Then, all of a sudden, the idea struck him.

_I feel kind of like the way Toph was telling me she felt! Weird and a need to be alone._

"What's next, am I going to loose my train of thought like Toph is?" he asked himself.

"Probably, if you feel the way I do?" Toph said.

He jumped up and found that the blind earthbender had been there all that time, listening to him talk to himself like she had.

"What? Are you getting back at me for ease dropping on you earlier today?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Partly yes," she said. Sokka sighed again because he expected this.

"And!" she continued quickly, "because I'm kind of worried about you now. It doesn't seem like you to blow up like that and then just run off."

"Ok. Now you're sounding exactly like me," he answered.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm worried for you just like you were worried for me earlier today," she said with a smile on her lips.

"You think something could be wrong with us?" he asked.

"I don't know. But, I'm willing to find out," she said cheerfully, putting out her hand to help him up the way he had done for her.

Just as their hands touched, Suki knocked on the door and came in without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Sokka, what happened back there?" Suki asked.

Sokka looked at his hand that was placed in Toph and quickly pulled away, trying to hide a blush.

"Ok...I'm, gonna...go watch the fight. you two have a nice chat," Toph said while getting up to leave.

She closed the door behind her, but waiting by it try to hear what was going on. She couldn't hear any voices, but could feel Sokka's heart beating fast. she simply sighed and walked back to the courtyard, once again consumed with thought.

* * *

Toph went back to the courtyard and sat down it the spot she been in before, feeling angry.

_Ok, now I'm angery at Suki, and Sokka. Why would he suddenly refuse my offer just because Suki came in?_

Her thoughts were interupted by a big boom. She had almost forgotten she was watching a fight.

Zuko had just firebent Aang into the fountain.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Sorry! I thought you would redirect it, or at least block it!" Zuko relpied.

Katara got up and went over to heal Aang. She bent some water from the fountain behind the on to her hands, made glowing gloves and began feeling around the area the fire blast hit him.

"Tell me where it hurts the most." Katara asked, deep in concentration.

"A little to the right," he answered.

Katara proceeded and slowing, the marks vanished.

"Ok, I think that should do it."

"Great! Now I can show Zuko that I'm not a wimp," Aang said sorrily. Katara looked at Zuko disgusted.

"Hey! I never said he was a wimp!" he answered pointing at the Avatar.

"But I feel like I am when fighting you!" Aang shouted back, clutching his stomach because it still hurt.

"Don't you remember all those time you've beaten me when I was still bad!"

"Yes, but I'm talking about in _fire_bending!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Katara stepped in, "Aang, I think you need to rest for a while. Toph, can you help me get Aang into his bed?"

Toph nodded her head and walked over to pick him up. They walked him over to his room in silence and tuck him into his bed.

"Good night, Aang," Katara said.

"Good night," he answered eith a blush he was trying to hide.

Katara smiled and she and Toph left the room. As Katara was about to walk away, Toph grabbed her wrist and said, "Wait, Katara. Would now be a good time to talk?"

Katara smiled and said, "Sure. Want to go into my room down the hall?"

"Ya, why not?" she answered.

* * *

Toph and Katara walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"So, finally feel like talking to someone about your, episodes?" Katara asked smuggly.

"No! I just asked to talk to you to say that I that I love you!" Toph answered sarcastically.

"Now that's the sarcastic Toph that I know," Katara said proudly.

"Well, don't get all happy about it. I still feel weird and I don't know why. Please, just help me figure it out,"

"Ok, what exactly feels weird about you?" Katara began.

"Ummm. All of a sudden, I guess I'm just feeling like being alone and while alone, I just become lost in my thoughts."

"What do you think about?"

"I can't remember it all."

"Well then, what can you remember."

"I can remember one instance where I really wanted to be alone and no one would leave me be."

"Do you want to be alone right now?" Katara asked a bit scared, remembering what happened last time the little earthbender had gotten really upset.

"Ok, now your just dounding like Sokka. Is that a brother/sister thing?" Toph asked smiling.

Katara looked at her suspiciosly, "When did you talk about your problems to Sokka?"

"Before we walked over for the fight and just after he ran off, before Suki came in," she said discrustidly.

"Does that have anything to do with it?"

"What have anything to do with what?"

"Sokka and Suki's relationship have anything to do with your problems?"

"What, no!" Toph said with major disbelief.

"When did this all start?" Katara asked?

Toph thought back and remembered feeling a sudden twitch earlier that day when Suki stepped off the warship and held Sokka's hand.

Not wanting to admit this to Katara, she lied and said, "yesterday, after lunch."

Toph could feel her own heart pounding at the lie.

"Well, that crosses out my theory," Katara said surprised.

"Listen, I'm getting a little tired and I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for your time," she said.

"No problem," Katara answered.

Toph walked out the room and closed the door behind her. She may have a clue to why she had been feeling this way. But, she had to test her theory like she did before.

* * *

**This chapter came a bit easier. I hope ya'll like it. Remember to review if you want to know what Toph's theory is and how she tests it! If you already have an idea, let me know. I'd like to see what this says to other people.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Test for a Guess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But I wish I did! :-(**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long for these chapters to come out. I'm going out of town Sunday and won't be back until Wednesday. I have writer's block and I'm giving you chapter 3. It's a little short, but, I promise that chapter 4 will be juicy. Confessions will be made.**

**So, read and review. Any kind of review! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Test for a Guess

Toph sat on her bed began to think. She was remembering what Katara had just asked her: _Does Sokka and Suki's relationship have anything to do with your problems?_She kept playing this in her head. She had a theory, but was having second thoughts.

_So I like Sokka...Does he like me?_

_No, of coarse not. He's with Suki._

_But, he has been acting weird around her._

_But, that could just be stress. Uhhhhh!_

All these one-side arguments going on in Toph's thoughts were giving her a headache.

_I have a theory and I should test it, like I did earlier today. It's the only lead I have._

Toph crawled into her bed and got under the blanket, thinking of ways to test her idea.

Meanwhile, Sokka sat in his bedroom. He and Suki just had a discussion and he kept rewinding it in his head:

Just as Toph left, Suki sat on his bed and asked, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing! Toph and I were just...talking...and, she left to go watch the fight," Sokka stuttered.

"I meant, what just happened at the fight? You just yelled out at us when we asked who you thought would win the fight," Suki said.

"And, I meant what I said, I think it will be a tie," Sokka answered.

"Well, that's good to know, but it doesn't answer my question. I asked why did you react the way you did at our question out in the courtyard," she asked, "come to think of it, you didn't sound like you were answering the question at all, it was more like you were...talking to yourself. Did I do something wrong?"

"What! No, you didn't do anything. I'm just...stressed out about the new invasion. I'm also kind of tired." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, I'll leave you be then. Just, promise me something. If you are having troubles then talk to me," Suki said with a smile.

Sokka waited a few seconds, but eventually said, "Promise," and smiled.

Suki gave him a kiss and left the room. Sokka touched his lips where Suki had kissed him and thought, _I didn't even feel anything._

_XXXXXXXX_

Sokka lied down flat on his bed and sighed. It wasn't for a while before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Sokka went to the courtyard to practice with his swords. Toph followed him and yelled, "Hey! Wait up!"

Sokka turned around and saw the blind earthbender waving her hand and running towards him. He stopped and gave her a chance to catch up.

"Oh. Hey Toph. What's up?" Sokka asked once she got to him.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?" she asked, ready to test her theory.

"Fire away," he answered.

"Well, I was just...wondering, what it's...like to be...," she stuttered.

"Just ask what you need to know," he interrupted with a chuckle.

"I was wondering what it's like to be in love?" she finally blurted out.

Sokka took a few steps back. He was a little choked up, but managed to say, "Wow. I...uhhh...wasn't expecting you to ask that. What makes you think I know?"

"Well, you've had two girlfriends," Toph said sarcastically.

"Um, ya. But, that doesn't mean that I was in love," Sokka answered.

"Ok, fine. I'll just go ask Suki. I mean, you said she was there for me, right? Oh, and, while I'm at it, I'll tell her all about our little conversation. I'm sure she'd love to find out about it," Toph smirked.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You sit down and I'll tell you what I know!" Sokka said quickly.

"Like you said. Fire away," she answered with a chuckle.

"Well," Sokka began with a sigh, "I guess, when you're in...love, your heart starts beating really fast whenever that, someone, is around or their name comes up."

Toph got exited, remembering the previous night when she felt his heart beating really fast whenever her was around both her and Suki.

"And," he continued, "you can never really get them off your mind. No matter how mean...or...rude they are to you, ya still feel like being around and protecting..." he cut himself off.

"Gotta go," Sokka said as he got up and ran away, leaving Toph by herself. She didn't care though, because she heard what she wanted to hear.

* * *

**Well,I hope you've enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be posted before I leave for my trip. I'm writing a oneshot to get over my writer's block. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight to the Answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Anyone want to get it for me for my birthday? lol. **

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I had writer's block and got over it by writing a short called _Teardrops of my Feelings: A Zutara Fic. _**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it will have to last you until Thursay! I'm going out of town. I'll try my best not to leave ya'll with a cliff hanger like the other chapters.**

**But, in the meanwhile, read and review. + or - :-(((((( PLEASE REVIEW! I only have 5!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fight to the Answer

Sokka ran over to the courtyard, so tired and out of breath he had no choice but to sit on the ground and pant. He had just realized something, something he couldn't believe.

_I just told Toph what it's like to be in love. The way I act around her!! I knew I like Toph...did I like her that much and not know it myself? Maybe, I just hope she doesn't notice._

Sokka sat up and hugged his knees. After a few seconds, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled, getting up, pulling out his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

"Whoa! It's just me," Zuko said looking at Sokka with his arms up in the air as if arrested.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," Sokka said pulling his sword away.

"No surprise, you haven't been _seeing_ much stuff lately," Zuko answered with a smirk.

"What...do you mean?" Sokka stuttered.

"Let's review, shall we? You yelled out for no apparent reason last night at the dual with Aang and me, everyone is saying how worried they are about you, and...you were just ralking to Toph and in the middle of a sentence ran of like turtleduck in a hurricane," Zuko answered with a laugh at that last example.

"Were you ease dropping?" Sokka said angery and while standing up.

"No, I saw you run off likethat and Toph told me what was up," Zuko said.

"She did! What _exactly_ did she tell you," Sokka asked nervously.

"She said that you guys were talking and you had to be by yourself for a while, she just...didn't know why."

Sokka let out a sigh of relief, glad that Toph hadn't figured out how he might feel. But even more happy that if she did know, didn't let Zuko know.

"But I know she was lying," Zuko continued, "or just, didn't know what was up and made something up."

Sokka stiffened, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I sure don't know," Sokka answered.

"Well, I know that...that I can't say whether that's true or not. But I can say that you know why you've been acting so weird, and I'm willing to fight you to find out," Zuko answered.

"Are you challenging me to a dual?" sokka asked.

"Oh...noooooo," Zuko laughed, taking out his dual swords, "yes, I am."

Sokka followed and took out his sword. They each placed their swords against their opponant, a sygnal that the dual was on.

"I accept," Sokka said confidently.

"You loose, you tell me why you've been acting so weird," Zuko said.

"Deal, but I'll have you know that I trained with a swordmaster while we hid in the fire nation," Sokka said with a smirk.

"And I'll have you know that I've been training with swords my whole life," Zuko said as he pushed against Sokka swork with his own pair and caused him to loose balence, "Let the battle...begin."

While Sokka was still unbalanced, Zuko ran at him with his swords. Quickly, Sokka regained his balance and dodged Zuko's attack. Then, Zuko came back at Sokka again with his swords, spinning them around his head and swiping them at Sokka's head.

In a flash, Sokka out up his own sword and pushed Zuko away with all his might and ran at him with his sword pointed at him.

Zuko got up and when Sokka got close enough, he wrapped his swords around Sokka's. He spun his own swords around and caused Sokka to drop it.

As a finish, Zuko pushed Sokka onto the floor and and pointed one of his swords at Sokka's throat.

"I...Win!" Zuko sarinated happily, giving his hand to Sokka to help him up.

"Hey, that's not fair, you have two swords," sokka complained.

"They are one sword; they're just cut in half. But, that's not what I waned to hear. What I do want to hear is what has been making you act so weird," Zuko said with a smile.

"You _really _want to know, don't you," Sokka asked.

"Yes. I do!" Zuko answered.

"Fine. Let's go."

They went and sat down under a tree on one of the upper levels of the temple.

Sokka let out a sigh and began, "Well, you know how we went to The Boiling Rock and saved Suki and my dad, and I told you all about how...great Suki was, and, how much I liked her?"

"Ya."

"Well, lately I've been having second thoughts," Sokka said quickly.

Zuko sat up a little and said, "Second thoughts! What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think I really...like her in a girlfriend kind of way anymore."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because...maybe...there's someone else." Sokka stuttered.

"Who?"

"Uhhhh! You don't know her,"

"Oh, I bet I do!" Zuko answered.

"What?"

"Toph."

"What? No, it's Yue, the girl I met at the North Pole." Sokka lied.

"But, I thought you said she turned into the moon?" Zuko said confussed.

"She did, but, I miss her. You know?" Sokka said.

"Well, I highly doubt that. But, think what you want," Zuko said getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" Sokka said getting up as well, "That's it. You're just taking what I said and leaving, even though you don't believe me?"

"Yep!"

"What's the catch? What's in it for you?" Sokka asked suspiciously?

"Nothing. I just asked you what was making you act so weird and you told me. Even if i say you're lying, I know you'll just deny it. Right?"

Well, ya. Because what I said it true."

"Then, you've got nothing to worry about. Don't you?"

"Ya, I guess not, but..."

"Do you want me to interrogate you more?" Zuko asked.

"No!" Sokka shouted quickly.

"Then take my word, any walk away!" Zuko said smuggly.

Sokka stared at him for a few seconds, but eventually did as he was told and walked away.

Zuko stared at him and thought: _I know you're lying, and, one way or another, I'll prove I'm right! _and he walked back to find the others.

* * *

**Ok, so, maybe I did leave ya'll with a little cliffhanger. But, hey, if I gave you everything in one chapter, there are no surprises at the end. I mean, you didn't expect Sokka to confess to Zuko, of all people, right? and, plus, he lied and Zuko knows it. **

**Now, there's another question to be answered. To find out the answer, read and review! **

**See ya'll Wednesday! Wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ignoring the Problem

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But if I did, Sokka would dump Suki...fast.

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I'm back! I saw my cousin's wedding over in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and then headed south to my Aunt's house who has a pool ans stayed there until this morning!**

**Sorry if the last chapter had a lot of grammatical errors. i wrote it really fast just as I was about to leave Sunday. Forgot to Spell Check. But, thank you pureangel86 for pointing it out. Appreciated!**

**I also want to thank Meeoko for talking about this fic in her author's note in her story. So, I'm here to return the favor.**

**Check out her Zutara fic called _Eventualities and Ineventualties _(completed) & its sequal _I'll Follow You Home. _They both ROCK!! Although, I do have to warn you that if you're a huge Kataang fan, to beware that if you read, you'll be mad. But, its still great, so read it!**

**I'm totally psyched about the new Avatar episodes coming out this week. Yet, sad the series is coming to an end. But, I'm still going to post my stories on here. Hope you guys read them and review.**

**And, without further a due, here is the fifth chapter of **_**Touched by a Star!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Ignoring the Problem

Toph walked back to the campfire. It was almost time to eat lunch and she could smell the rice Katara was cooking. As she walked over, Katara heard her footsteps, looked up and smiled when she saw Toph.

"Hey Toph. It's almost time to eat. Can you go get the others for me?" Katara asked just as Sokka was walking by, "Oh look, there's Sokka. Maybe he can help you. Hey Sokka!"

As Katara called out to Sokka Toph tensed up. She had just asked him what it was like to be in love and in the middle of his answer, he sprinted off.

"What's up?" Sokka asked coming over.

"It's almost time to eat. Can you help Toph go find the others and let them know?" Katara said.

"Well, sure. But…um…we can cover more area if we split up. Toph, go left. I'll go right. Ok?" Sokka instructed.

"Got it," Toph said with a sigh and heading to a hall on the left.

She walked down then hall and felt for the vibrations of anybody. While she walked, she began thinking once again about her theory. Her theory was that she might be in love with Sokka, and when she tested it by asking Sokka what it was like to be in love, she got a reaction from him that told her that he might feel the same way.

After a while, she came up to a fork in the road. She felt some vibrations coming from the one on the right and decided to take go that way. When she found where the noise was coming from, she tried to figure out whose vibrations they were. She felt for a minute and realized that it was Zuko and Haru talking about _her!_ So, she got low where she couldn't be seen and listened to what they were talking about.

"So then, he says 'I'm having second thoughts about Suki' and I say 'what' because, well, I'm confused," Zuko said.

Toph stiffened. She knew they were talking about Sokka and she listened carefully.

"Why would he be having second thoughts? I thought they really like each other?" Haru said.

"That's what I thought too, but I guess we were both wrong," Zuko answered.

"Did you ask why he didn't like her anymore?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I did. He said that it was because he was remembering someone else he loved and it was taking over him. Her name was…Yue," Zuko said.

"But, she turned into the moon spirit. How would he still feel attached?" Haru said confused.

"That's the thing. He's not," Zuko said.

"Huh?" Haru asked confused.

"I mean, he does like another girl, it's just not Suki," Zuko announced.

"Who?"

"I can't say," Zuko said kind of cheerfully.

"What? Why?" Haru asked disappointed.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone…and…it is only a hunch. What do you think?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know. I might help if you...ummm_...told me the girl's NAME!"_Haru said loud and anxiously.

"Ok, fine. But, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone," Zuko said.

"Yaaa...kind of like you _promised _Sokka?" Haru said sarcastically.

"No, I mean...ummm...uhhhh!" Zuko said, hitting the ground with his fists, "I...just..._need_...to tell someone about it, so that...maybe I can get other ideas and turn my hunch into an accrual possibility. So, are you in?" Zuko asked.

"Yes! Now tell me! I _need _to know just as much as you _need _to blurt it out!" Haru exaggerated.

"I think it might be...Toph," Zuko said quietly.

Toph gasped in her head. It wasn't official, but, in her head, it was now definitely a possibility that Sokka may be in love with her...or...at least like her, more than a friend.

"Toph, huh?" Haru continued the conversation.

"Well, ya. I mean, I saw them talking earlier today. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I do know that, in the middle of a sentence, Sokka ran off like a mad man. I caught up with him in the courtyard and we had this dual. The deal was that if I won than he would confess. When he lost I asked him what was up, he acted weird and I could see on his face that he was lying," Zuko pointed out.

"Well, that may be so. But, it doesn't mean that he's in love with Toph," Haru said sure of himself.

"Ok. First of all, I never said 'in love with,' he might only _like _her. And second, you've seen how he acts sometimes around her, especially when alone with her or with her and Suki," Zuko said.

"I have noticed that he gets...nervous...around Toph. Didn't he give her some meteor bracelet?" Haru asked.

"I think he gave her part of a meteor, but she made it into a bracelet," Zuko answered.

"Oh, well, that makes things different," Haru said looking at the ground.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I mean, he could have just given it to Katara, or saved it for Suki," Zuko said.

"That's a goo point. But, don't you think there's a bit of a age difference between them like, what, two...maybe three years?" Haru asked.

Toph sighed at this. She did admit that it was true. But, during her theories, age never really mattered.

"Uhhh! How many and's, if's and but's to you have in you...on this one subject?" Zuko asked annoyed, "I mean, it's like whenever i have an idea, you have a back fireing question. Did you have this already planned out?"

"No...it's just...maybe, ohh I'm not sure. I know he flirts with her, I mean, a lot of poeple notice it. But, sorry, I mean, you have to abmit that what I am saying is true. So, what about the ages?" Hary asked.

"Fine, I admit that what you said was true. But, you've got to admit that I've had pretty good answers for each of them," Zuko said.

"Ok, ok. I admit it! Now will you just tell me what you think about the ages?" Haru said loudly.

Toph leaned in to listen.

"I think that age is only a number. My parents are like five years apart. That certainly didn't stop them!" Zuko said with a chuckle.

"Fine, you got a possibility. Are you, like, going to talk to them about it?" Haru asked.

"No, it's none of my business. But, if either one of them bring it up, count me in!" Zuko said while both he and Haru shared a laugh.

Toph decided to stop this conversation before it got to the part where she liked him. So, with her earthbending, she made footstep sounds come from the hall in front of her and came out in front of them.

"Hey guys, it's time for lunch," Toph said casually, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Zuko and Haru said at the same time with a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Toph asked sternly crossing her arms and putting her foot out in front of her.

"Nothing," Zuko assured.

"Ya, lets just go eat," Haru agreed.

"Whatever, you guys are weird," Toph said leading the way out of the cave.

* * *

A lunch, Sokka sat away from Suki and Toph. He just ate his food in silence, which normally would be hard for him, but today was not.

After dinner, Sokka walked over to his room, but was, once again, stopped by Toph.

"Hey, what's going on. You're...you're acting even weirder than yesterday?" Toph asked.

"Oh...uhhh...what's going on?" Sokka answered trying to avoid her.

"Don't play dumb. You didn't even crack one joke at lunch," she said concerned.

"Fine, I'll...I'll tell you the truth," he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean truth? Have you been lying to me or something?" Toph asked disappointed.

"No, its not that..it's just...look, I have to go," he said running away.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said grabbing his hand in her own.

As she did this, Sokka stiffened not knowing what to do. So, he turned around and faced her.

"Seriously, what's going on?" she asked calmly, "Ever since this morning, you've been avoiding me."

"I've been...uhhh...a little nervous about how you'd react to what happened this morning after breakfast," Sokka forced out.

"Oh, that? I know what's up."

"You know!" he answered quickly.

"Ya, you had to...uhhh...meet Suki after we ate," she stuttered.

"That's what you think?" Sokka made sure.

"Ya...ummm...Zuko told me?" she lied.

"Oh, did he?" he asked annoyed.

"Ya. Is that a problem?"

Sokka waited for a minute but finally said with a straight face, "No problem. Sorry for running away. Are we cool?"

"Uhh huh," she said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I have to go...uhhh...have a little chat with someone," he said trying to cover up his purpose.

"Ok. See ya," she said walking the other way.

"Ya, you too," he said stomping towards Zuko.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger. This chapter was getting a little long, in my eyes, and if I kept going, I might not get in as many chapters as I wanted. The next one will be sweet and sinister! **

**I'm working fast now. I usually just write whatever comes to mind, but I had a few dreams that I remembered and I was able to put together the rest of the story! Expect a quick coming!**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing Feelings

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Sorry, too tired for jokes. It's late and, like I said before, I have the rest of the story figured out. Couldn't forget it tonight.

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Told you these would come fast! I'm so pumped for the new episodes, I just had to give you two chapters at once! So I hope you enjoy. This one will be sweet and sinister!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Revealing Feelings

Sokka stormed off to find Zuko. He was angry at him for telling Toph about their talk, even though he lied. It was not his business to tell her.

He walked over to the fountain where he found Zuko, sitting talking with Haru.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Sokka asked with crossed arms and a stern voice.

Zuko and Haru just looked at each other an laughed even harder. Sokka raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Sokka said louder.

"Nothing, it's just that you sound _exactly _like Toph right about now," Zuko answered still chuckling.

"Oh, is that the case. Well, when did you talk to Toph, huh?" Sokka asked angry.

Zuko could tell that Sokka was maf at him for some reason and knew they needed to talk.

"Uhhh, Haru, I think I need to talk to Sokka, alone," Zuko said, not laughing and a little more serious.

"Oh! Here it is, the 'bringing it up...' " Haru said, not being able to finish because Zuko put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok. Grouchy pants," Haru said walking away.

"Ya, what was that about?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing...and...that's not the point. Why are you mad at me?" Zuko asked quickly.

"Because you told Toph about our talk this morning," Sokka shouted, "it had nothing to do with her...and...you lied about it too. Now she's suspicious."

Zuko just looked at him confused.

"Ok. what are you talking about? I never talked to Toph about what we said, and, what is she suspicious about?" Zuko yelled, a little softer than Sokka was right now.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You told Toph that I was going to see Suki when I ran away from her when she asked you...and...it's none of your business about what goes on with me and other people," Sokka said.

"Oh, ya. Than, why do I know _everything_?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

For some reason, Sokka felt offended by this remark, ran to Zuko quickly and pinned his arms up against a pillar behind them.

"What do you mean by 'you know everything?'" Sokka asked.

"I know that you are having second thoughts on Suki because you think you might like Toph," Zuko answered quickly.

Sokka stiffened at this, knowing that it was true and let go of Zuko's wrists.

"So, how long have you known?" Sokka asked with a sigh.

"Ever since our chat this morning," Zuko answered rubbing his wrists.

Sokka just looked up at him asking _how_ in his mind.

"You're a terrible liar," Zuko finished with a laugh.

"Uhhhhh!" Sokka grunted, putting his head in his hands.

"It's ok, I...haven't told anyone," Zuko lied.

"Good. You better keep it up," Sokka said sternly, pointing his index finger at Zuko's chin.

Zuko just put his hands up and closed his eyes as Sokka walked away, his finger still up and watching him.

After he was gone, Zuko proceeded in the other direction, laughing that he actually tricked Sokka.

* * *

**(Quick A/N: This takes place as Sokka is confronting Zuko. Enjoy!)**

After she left Sokka, Toph walked over to the courtyard and sat down by a tree, resting her back on its trunk. She took a deep breath and began to think about what she over heard in the halls and what Sokka had just said.

She let the words wonder freely in her mind.

_Do you really think Sokka is in live with Toph?_

_There is a bit of an age difference between them._

_Didn't he give her a piece of that meteor?_

As she remembered this, she touched her bracelet and continued her thoughts.

_He could have saved it for someone else._

Then she thought: _Why did he give me this thing. Those guys are right, he could have just gave it to his _girlfriend.

Toph shook at the word _girlfriend. _She hated the word and its meaning when thinking of Sokka and/or Suki.

_He said he wanted to give me a chance to bend 'space earth.' Was that the real reason?_

Toph just sighed and put her head back against the tree with a bang.

She yelled, "Owww!" and began rubbing her head.

She was so preoccupied by her pain that she didn't feel the footsteps coming towards her.

"Is everything ok? I heard a scream?" Suki asked, running up behind her.

"Nothing's wrong! Why are you listening to me anyway!" Toph yelled out at Suki.

"I wasn't listening to you. I just heard a bump and a yell a came to make sure you weren't hurt," Suki said concerned.

"Well, as you can perfectly see, no one is hurt! Now, will you just, leave me alone? Please?" Toph said still yelling.

Suki looked at her confused and walked away quickly back into the temple.

Toph just felt the footsteps and Suki's heart beating fast with fear.

_What is wrong with me? I didn't mean that. Did I?_

Sokka was storming over to his room when her heard footsteps behind him. hinking was Zuko, he quickly turned and got into a fighting stance, only to see Suki running at him, gasping from running a a few tears in her eyes.

When she finally got to them, Sokka ran to her and grabbed her in a hug.

When he let go he asked her, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I...I was just over by the campfire helping Katara clean up after lunch. She stepped away for a few minutes when I heard a crash coming from the courtyard. So, I ran over to make sure no one was hurt and Toph was there and yelling at me for spying on her or something. Then she screamed at me to leave. She had a look on her face that was full of such anger it looked like she wanted to kill me," Suki explained with tear filled eyes.

"It's ok. I'm sure she didn't mean it," Sokka said, bringing her in for another hug.

"I think maybe you should talk to her. I mean, you guys are good friends, right?" Suki suggested.

"Well, I mean, ya, I guess," Sokka stuttered," I'll try to talk some sence into her later. Right now, you just sit. She didn't mean anything by it, I promise."

"Ok, see you," Suki said with tears still in her eyes, smiling and waving at Sokka as he walked away to find Toph.

* * *

Sokka walked to where Suki had said she was before and found Toph, sitting against the same tree she had been aty before. Only this time, her knees were up with her arms around them and her head down, almost as if she was crying.

He walked upto her, arms crossed and in a stern voice said, "We _really _need to talk, now."

"About..." Toph asked, her head still in her hands.

"About...what you just did to Suki. You yelled at her and made her cry. That's _not _ok," Sokka said loudly.

"You're yelling now. Is that ok?" Toph screamed back.

"Well...yes...because I'm you hurt someone and I'm telling you to stop. Suki said that you threatened her if she didn't leave," Sokka yelled, once again putting his index finger up.

"I didn't threaten anyone. I said please," she said, lowering her tone and crossing her arms and picking up her head.

"Whatever. You know, I really don't believe that, but, that's not the point. What is going on with you lately. One day you're shy, next normal, then, just...down right mean. I seriously think there is something wrong," Sokka said, lowing his voice as well, trying to sound calmer.

Toph looked down and let out a tear, trying to hide it from Sokka but unsuccessful.

She looked up with even more tears and said, "I don't know what's up. Lately I just feel...oh, I don't know...different."

When Sokka saw that she was crying a lot now, he walked up with open arms and brought her in a tight hug, rubbing her head and back comforting her like he had done to Suki, only more passtionate.

"It's ok. Just...tell me why you did it," Sokka said with a soft, caring voice and still hugging her.

She sniffed in and said, "I don't know. All of a sudden I feel...just...angry, and...upset and hurt and...for no reason and at no one. I guess I just...take it out on whoever annoys me first. I...I'm sorry."

Sokka let go of her from the hug but still holding her hand and wiped away the tears coming from her eyes. H elooked down at her, smiled and said, "It's ok. I think I...understand what's doing on."

_You like me just as much as I like you._

"What?" she asked sternly.

"Oh never mind. It's ok. But, I think Suki is the one you should appoligice to. You really hurt her and she was just trying to help," Sokka said quickly.

"Ya, I guess you're right. Just, what am i suppost to say. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. It was for no reason and I hope you didn't take it personally?" Toph asked.

Sokka let out a chuckle and said, "Well, I was thinking a little more...like you mean it. Just say the truth. Suki's a...pretty forgiving person."

Toph began to get jealeous when Sokka began talking about Suki.

_Do you mean pretty _forgiving _or just plain pretty?_

"Ok, I'll just...go find her now," Toph said walking away, "Uhhh, you can let go of my hand now."

Sokka blushed and let go of her hand. He couldn't help but watch her as she walked away.

* * *

Toph walked over to the campfire and saw Suki, still alone, washing a dish.

She walked up and tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Suki looked at her and saw the woe expression on Toph's face and didn't feel very threatened, so she said, "Ya. I...I guess."

"I just wanted to appoligice. I know that it was wrong of me to be so hard on you and...I know that, you were just trying to help. So, I'm really sorry for everything," Toph said.

She didn't hear Suki say anything, so she just said, "Ok, see ya," and walked away.

"Wait!" Suki said loudly, getting up and running after her.

"Hmmm?" Toph asked turning around and facing Suki.

"It's...it's ok. I...I just want to...to know, what do you have against me?" Suki stuttered.

"N...nothing. I wast a little angry and I took it out on you. So, sorry, again," Toph said with her head down and rubbing her arms.

"It's ok...just...promise me you won't do it again. It really hurt," Suki said, letting out a tiny smile.

"Ya, promise," Toph said.

Suki walked up to Toph and gave her a friendly hug. When it was over, Toph walked back to her room in wonder of what had just happened between her and Sokka.

* * *

**Awww! How cute! Sokka hugged Toph and refused to let her go! I knew this big talk about her feelings and hug would happen before I started this story. I thought that now would be the best time, after she let out her jealousy on Suki.**

**There will be an even bigger and more awkward talk...but...later. You'll see it coming up, you just don't know when. I'll give you a heads up though. **

**Read & Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Plan Backfired

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I had a dream last night that I did. When I realized it was just a dream I was soooooo sad.**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 7. This chapter is acctually based on a dream I had 2 nights ago. I remembered it and thought it was cute and decided to add the story line as a chapter. Major Tokka fuzzies and coming cleans. What ever coming cleans are...I made that up.**

**This chapter goes out to all the following people who have been giving me great reviews and tips. Ya'll have really been keeping me pumped up and willing to keep writing.**

**Thanks to: snspaz, brittney, ****Shegofan, ****Demonicauthor05, ****Firekitty21, ****x-poisonouskisses-x, ****Raigo, ****Harlequin Jade, ****Meeoko, ****pureangel86, ****arizony, ****Demonking101 & my first anonymous reviewer.**

**Ya'll rock. Thanks for reviewing and your suggestions! Greatly appreciated!**

**So, here is chapter 7 just for ya'll. **

Chapter 7

A Plan Backfired

Toph was back in her bedroom later that same day. It was a few hours after dinner and everyone had already gone to bed. Toph was lying on her bed facing the ceiling with her hands behind her head. She was thinking about Sokka and what she had heard and done earlier that day.

_Zuko said to Haru that he thought Sokka liked me, and Haru at...some point agreed. They also said other people notice _things._What kind of things. This calles for another test._

Toph rolled over to her side and sighed.

_He also hugged me earlier today and didn't let go of my hand until I pointed it out._

_But, then, why is he with Suki still, and, I mean, he could just know that i like him and feel sorry for me, and, what did he mean by 'I know what's going on?'_

_Hhhhhh! So many questions, so little answers. But, I will find the answers._

Toph stayed up almost the whole night thinking of ways to find out how Sokka truely feels about her. But, all her attempt ideas ended in a _maybe _answer. She stayed up so late, it was only about 2 hours before sunrise where he body finally gave out and she fell asleep.

She woke up just before breakfast when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Toph, it's me. Time for breakfast," Aang said through the door.

Toph just yawned and said, "Ok, be right there," and reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed.

She walked over to the campfire and found everyone already there being handed bowls of rice by Katara.

"Oh hey, Toph, you're just in time for breakfast. Sit down," Katara said.

Toph looked around and found that there was only one seat left, of course, right next to Sokka. He looked up at her with a strange look. Toph felt this and, not wanting to cause a scene, before Sokka could say anything, she walked over and sat down next to him.

Katara handed her a bowl of rice and she once again ate in silence. Occasionally, Sokka would try to start a conversation with her but it never lasted more than a few seconds, maybe a minute.

After breakfast, everyone walked away to do their own thing. Toph just walked to the fountain and sat against a pillar...thinking once again.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Toph was still in that same spot, only she was only half awake. It had been raining hard now for about 15 minutes.

Sokka walked up to her and asked, "Hey. What have you been up to?"

Toph answered with drooping eyes and a tired voice, "Nothing. Just sitting. You?"

"Are you ok? You sound exhosted," he asked concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine. I was just up half the night...heard Twinkle Toes's snoring from my room," she lied.

"Well, I've been just walking around. Teo and the Duke are out exploring the Temple_ again_, Katara, Zuko and Aang took Appa and are out training somewhere, Haru and Suki are out in the forest gathering some firewood, and my dad and Chit Sang are out hunting," Sokka explained.

"What? You didn't want to get your precious meat?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No, I, had other things to do here," he said with a small blush, trying to maintain a normal heart rate.

"Really? What?" she asked curiously.

"Uhhh, nothing. There already taken care of," he lied, blushing even harder.

He went and sat down next to her.

"So...uhhh...how have you been feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she answered, not noticing that she was falling asleep and her head was gradually falling on to his shoulder, "You?"

"Less confused," he let out a sigh, "you know I've been thinking a lot more clearly lately and..I think that I may be...possibly..." he was stopped he a sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked down and found Toph sleeping against him and he realized that she had not heard anything.

He sighed, smiled and put his arm around her, rubbing her arm to keep her warm. When he saw that she was shivering a lot, he reached for a blanket beside them and covered them both up. He gradually let her into completely resting her body on his chest, being careful not to wake her up.

Nearly a half hour passed and no one had returned from their journeys. Toph and Sokka were still sitting together against the same pillar and she was still sleeping on him.

"You know," Sokka began to say to Toph, knowing perfectly well that she was sleeping, "I've really been acting weird the passed few days, and...well, I may have finally figured out why. I think I may be falling in love with you, Toph. I know it sounds crazy because I'm with Suki and all, but it does make sense. I mean, every time I come around you, I tense up. I only wish I could tell you all this when, ummmm, you can actually hear me and answer. That's what I really need: some answers."

Another half hour passed and it was still raining outside. Toph was still sleeping on Sokka and he was continuing to make sure that she was warm. He didn't even notice that _someone _was coming out behind him.

"Awww! Looks like I was right. Sokka does have a little crush on Toph!" Zuko said loudly from behind he pillar.

When Sokka heard this, he jumped slightly and immediately pulled the blanked off of them, trying to keep Toph from moving too much so she wouldn't wake up.

"Shush. You'll wake her up," Sokka said whispering, keeping his arm around her.

"Oh, sorry," Zuko said lowering his voice, "but, admit it, I was right. You like Toph. Admit it!"

"Where is Aang and Katara. Aren't you guys supposed to be training together?" Sokka asked.

"I finished training Aang half an hour ago. Walked back alone, we're not that far away. But, that's not the point. Admit it! Admit it! Admit it!" Zuko said laughing out loud.

"Ok, fine. If I do will you just get out of here and not tell anyone?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"I can keep secrets. I just want to hear you say that _I _was right!" Zuko said happily.

"Yes, you were right and I lied," Sokka said.

"And, what was I right about?" Zuko said smugly.

Sokka just looked at him annoyed and said, "You were right when you said that I liked Toph. Ok, I'm confused whether I like Toph or Suki more."

"You know, all I was looking for was 'I like Toph,' but, you better figure out soon. I can't take the constant silence from you guys and the jealous fights," Zuko said walking away.

Sokka let out a sigh and pulled the blanket back over them, pleading to the spirits that Zuko would keep his word and not squeal. He just didn't know that it was already too late. Haru already knew.

About fifteen minutes after Zuko had left, Toph started to turn and twist on Sokka. After he realized that she was waking up, he quickly pulled the cover of of them and through it to the side accidentally hitting Momo and scaring him.

Sokka took his arm back to himself, but left Toph's head on his shoulder. Now he was doing a little experimenting of his own: to see how she felt about him.

"Mmmmm," she grunted as she picked up her head.

"Morning, sleepy head!" he said with a chuckle.

Realizing that she had fallen asleep on him, she quickly put her head up straight and faced away from him and said, "Sokka! I am _so _sorry...I...I didn't know that I was..." She was stopped when Sokka put his index finger over her lips.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Sokka said taking his finger away.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes and finally Sokka said, "Well, I'm going to...go...somewhere else. I just remembered one other thing I had to do," and he ran off into the dark halls of the Temple.

Toph felt his footsteps and racing heart until he was too far away to feel and she let out a sigh and thought: _What in the world just happened?_

Later that day, when the rain had died down, everyone had come back and it was time for dinner. Katara had cooked rice with vegetables and everyone was already served.

Toph sat awkwardly between Suki and Sokka, not knowing it was all part of his plan. She sat in silence for a while and Sokka started to speak.

"You know, Suki," he began loudly, making sure Toph could hear, "you look extra pretty today."

This made Toph stiffen.

"Thanks...but, uhhh...I'm wearing my prison outfit," Suki said with a little smile.

"Oh, sorry. But, what I meant was that your hair is sooooo silky smoothe," he said looking over at Toph, who was feeling incredibly jealous right about now but managed to hide it.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. Your hair looks...fine...too," Suki answered with an awkward smile.

Sokka now saw that Toph was becoming even more jealous so he went on.

"And, did I ever tell you thaat your eyes are like two crystal clear pools of blue that I could just swim in _all_ day?" Sokka said glancing over at Toph whose face was turning red right about now.

_Just the reaction I was looking for_, and he smiled.

Just then, Toph realized that Sokka was trying to make her jealous and immediatly began back firing his plan.

"Hey, Aang, your earthbending is_ really_coming along nicely. I think you'll be a master soon!" Toph said as everyone else in the group turned to look at her, except for Sokka, who knew that it was just what Toph wanted.

"Good. I'll have to work harder," Aang replied.

"The only way to truly work harder is to train more...with me," Toph said adding a wink.

Sokka began to get jealous himself and turned to look at Suki, took her hands in his and said, "Suki, when I look up at the stars, they paint a beautiful picture of your face. Aren't they beautiful?"

Tophloosened up, let out a tear, stood up and said, "You know what, I hate you," and pointed at Sokka.

Sokka stood up and yelled back, "You hate me? Look at what you're doing!"

"Uhhh!" she said as she stormed off to her room.

Sokka did the same only in the opposite direction.

"What's up with them?" Katara asked.

Zuko and Haru looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Katara said, continuing to interrogate the two laughing hyenas.

"Ohhh...n...nothing. I'll just, uhhh, go see what's up with Sokka. Let Toph get over her anger. You don't want to go near her when she's angry," Zuko said getting up and walking on the direction where Sokka went.

Suki looked at the ground and let out a sigh. She didn't know what was going on, but wasone more person to figure it out and she got up as well.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 7 for you. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I mean, it keeps ya'll reading and reviewing...and..if you want chapter 8...you'll have to keep it up. **

**The point of the book is coming up soon, the wish.**

**See ya'll soon! **

**R & R!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Talk & Guy Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But, if I did, the series wouldn't have ended, or at least have had a much better movie.**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took a little while longer for this chapter to come out. I've been pretty busy lately. **

**So, what did ya'll think of _Sozin's Comet? _Honestly, I didn't like it that much. There was no Zutara, no Tokka, and not as much action as I had expected. Also, Kataang just came and went, leaving us to wonder what happens next. AND, we never get to find Zuko's mom, and, where is Azula right now?**

**I'm also sad the series is over. I read that the writers of the show are working on an incarnation series. But, the idea for Avatar was made in 2001 and did not air (sorry if that's the miss spelling) until 2005. Who knows how long it could take?**

**Well, sorry for the long author's note. Just had to shout out what I think. Gotta love the freedom of speech! lol.**

**Tell me what ya'll thought of the movie.**

**This chapter is for my sister who is coming home from Sweden Tuesday! I can't wait!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Girl Talk/Guy Talk

Sokka stormed off to the courtyard and sat by the fountain, rethinking what he had just done.

_What did I just do? Oh, ya, that's right. I tried to see if Toph liked me by making her jealous, and I may have just ended up making her hate me even more than she already ever did._

While Sokka was still thinking, Zuko came up from behind and started to laugh, causing Sokka to stop thinking and look at him.

"What?!" Sokka asked loudly.

"Ok! _What _was that?" Zuko asked still laughing.

"I...I don't know what your talking about," Sokka said sounding stupid.

Zuko just stopped laughing and crossed his arms, giving Sokka a stern look.

"Should I even bother with the lies?" Sokka asked hopelessly.

"Probably not," Zuko said in a nicer voice while walking over to sit down at the fountain, "come on, what are you thinking about."

"What I just did," Sokka said, looking down at his feet.

Zuko straightened his back and put out his fingers in counting,"Oh, I'll tell you what ya just did. You: Tried to make Toph jealous to see if she liked you by her reactions, you made it too obvious and let her figure it out, you got jealous when Toph backfired your plan, you let the it go too far and ended up insulting her, and you made her cry. Looks like you had a pretty productive day."

"Gee, like I didn't know that already," Sokka said sarcastically with a sigh, "so, what should I do?"

"Well, the obvious," Zuko said.

"Huh?"

"Hello? Apologize," Zuko said letting out a big breath.

"Ohhhh. How? She hates me now," Sokka asked.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, you just have to apologize specifically for what made her say...she hated you," Zuko looked awkwardly at Sokka, "Is...uhhh...is that a new hair due your trying out? Hahaha."

"You just admitted it...SHE HATES ME!" Sokka said even more depressed.

"Ok, maybe she said it, but that doesn't mean that she meant it. Like I said, just rethink exactly what you said and once you know what made her that angry at you, apologize for that," Zuko answered.

"Ok, let's think. I told Suki that she looked extra pretty today and that her hair was silky smooth," Sokka began.

"Well, that can't be it. Toph doesn't care about all that stuff no matter what anyone says. Keep going," Zuko instructed.

"Let's ee, then I told Suki that her eyes were crystal clear pools of blue that I could swin in forever," Sokka said.

Zuko just burst out laughing at this, but managed to let out, "You know, I never really new how hilarious and desperate that sounded until I heard it a second time."

"Well, if its that funny then it couldn't have made Toph and...ohh! Stop laughing!" Sokka cut himself off and gave Zuko an angry look.

"S...sorry. Ya, couldn't make her angry. What else did you say?" Zuko said trying to get back to the subject.

"Well, the only other thing I said to Suki before Toph said she hated me was that I could paint her picture in the stars and asked her how beautiful she thought they were," Sokka said.

"You know, that could be it," Zuko said surly.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I mean that you could have insulted her about being blind," Zuko answered.

"You know, I doubt it, but it's the only lead we have. I'll go apologize in the morning. Right now, I don't exactly want to go near her. She might not really want to see me right now, if you know what I mean," Sokka said.

"Oh, I hear you. Good night," Zuko agreed getting up to go to his room.

"See ya," Sokka answered. getting up as well to go for a walk.

* * *

**(The following happens during and after what happened above)**

Toph stormed away from the campfire and went over to a balcony that was 2 stories above where the campfire was. She sat against a tree and, like Sokka, thought about what had just happened.

_He was trying to make me angry...and it worked. Then I made him mad and...I yelled that i hated him. But, he was going way too far. i guess he just doesn't like me the way I and was trying to show it to me. Hhhh. i guess I can never tell him._

Toph then heard footsteps coming from bejind her and knew exactly who it was.

"Toph, do you want to talk?" Katara asked coming up from behind her.

"Not really," Toph answered grumpily.

"Oh, come on, you can always talk to me," Katara said getting closer.

No, I don't want to talk," Toph said even more angry.

"You need to let out your anger. Talk to me," Katara said.

"I said that I don't want to talk! What goes on with me is none of your business!" Toph shouted, getting up and walking away.

"I know why your acting so wierd!" Katara shouted back.

"You know that I'm in love with Sokka?" Toph asked nervously.

"Oh my goodness, you're in love with Sokka?" Katara said with a tiny giggle.

"Yes! Isn't that what you thought?" Toph asked.

"No, I just thought you had a fight with Suki, but...you like Sokka! Ha!" Katara said, actually sounding a little mean.

"Yes, we've already covered that," Toph said annoyed and coming back to sit down.

"So, for how long?" Katara asked.

"Ever since the library thing. He was the first person to see the real me, not just the blind earthbender," Toph explained putting her head down.

"And you got jealous around him at dinner and started trying to get back at him by flirting with Aang, not very well by the way," Katara said.

"Yes, I did, and it wasn't that bad of a flirt...I mean...it worked," Toph tryed to convince.

"Ya, because he likes you too. He just can't decide whether he likes you or Suki more," Katara confirmed.

"I don't believe that...Isn't there a bit of an age difference between us?" Toph asked remembering Haru's words to Zuko in the cave.

"Hey, Zuko's parents are like five years apart," Katara said.

"How do you know that?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh...research, but this isn't about me, it's about you," Katara said changing the subject.

"Well, if you are, at all, right, than I just _wish _that Sokka would make up his mind!" Toph said.

Just as she said this, a shooting star flew over the Temple and disappeared over Toph.

"I'll bet he wishes that too," Katara said, "I'm going to go head up to bed. See you in the morning."

"Bye," Toph said softly. _Katara was right. I do feel a little bit better about talking to someone. Maybe I did over react just a little. I should probably go apologize._

Toph got up to go for a walk.

* * *

Toph walked by the campfire and sat down.

Sokka also walked by the campfire and saw Toph sitting alone. She didn't seem all that angry, so he thought it might be ok to at least ask if he could join her.

"Hey, can...uhhh...can I sit here?" Sokka asked a bit nervously.

"Ummm, ya, I guess," Toph answered.

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes but was soon broken by Sokka.

"So, how have you been? Hahaha," he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, you know, just..sitting around, thinking. I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Toph said.

"I know what you mean," Sokka said, "look, I'm really sorry about what happened at dinner. I...didn't mean to insult you...about...you know...being blind and all."

Toph straightened her back and turned to fqact Sokka, "You didn't insult me."

Sokka smiled and let out a sigh of releaf, "Oh! good because...Wait a minute, then why did you react the way you did?"

Toph's pale eyes widened and she imediately got up, "You know, I'm getting really tired. I think I'll just go to bed," and, before Sokka could even get up, she was running as fast as she could, almost half way to her destination.

"Wait, Toph, answer me!" he shouted, but it was too late. Toph was already down the hall on her way to her room.

_Hhhh. What is up with her...and, why do I suddenly feel like I want to dump Suki like I was telling Zuko about?

* * *

___

**There you go! Chapter 8. This wish is made and the deed is done. But, how will it effect life at the Western Air Temple? Which choice will Sokka make? Will Toph ever tell Sokka how she feels? **

**If you want these questions to be answered, than you MUST review. I haven't been getting a whole lot lately, so I'm aiming for 15. If I don't get at least 12, no chapter 9...sorry.**

**Please review! If ya'll want chapter 9! I'm not evil for doing this, I just want reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and I'm running out of puns to say about it! Got any ya don't mind sharing, page 'em to me please!**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry that this chapter is so late. The lights went out in my house a few days ago for a few hours and when they came on, the Internet decided to take a little break! lol. **

**I told my cousin to check my email for me, I think she tried to be funny and send some out. So, if you got any mean replies, I'm so sorry, it was probably my cousin. To know that it's really me, I always sign off with a TTYL.**

**Well, here is finally chapter 9. This is a big chapter because now the wish has been made! Dun dun dun. Read and see how it effects all the others of the group! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Ya'll are awsome. And, I made it to 16! I think...well, over 12! Please keep it up. There is no special goal for this chapter, but I really love your reviews. So, please review! On my knees with praying hands! **

**This chapter goes out to Anysd. She gave me the whole idea for this chapter. Anysd, you ROX the SOX! lol. Sorry, Nola saying! She is gonna write a short! Read it and I'll say ALL about it once I get the name! Anysd, that's your cue! lol.**

**Sorry for the long author's note! Just so happy to be back. REVIEW! + or -!**

Chapter 9

Confessions and Jealous Mistakes

Toph ran back to her room and slammed the door behind her and stood behind it, making sure that no one could come in behind her. She stood there against the door for minutes with a look of relief and endless panting for breath after running.

Finally, when she caught her breath, she walked over to her bed and completely collaped on her back and began trying to remember what exactly happeded barely 5 minutes ago.

_So simple. I just made up with Sokka, he asked me why I got mad, as if he didn't already know, and I ran off like a scared little girl, possibly starting a whole new fight. He's going to want to hear me say why. _

"Oh! What am I going to do?" Toph asked herself while putting her hands over her face in confusion.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. In a small panic, she quickly got up in a sitting position and yelled, "Um, who is it?"

"It's Katara can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh...ya, I guess."

Katara opened the door and slowly walked it with a look of suspision and causion and said, "Are you ok? I heard a door slam and you talking...apparently to no one."

"Yep! I'm great! Better than great! I'm just...uhhh, sleeping. Don't worry, you didn't wake me up!" Toph babbled with a nervous and obvious lying smile on her lips.

"Than..uhhh...why aren't you in your night clothes?" Katara asked even more suspiciously while folding her arms and walking closer into the room.

"Ya, a...about that," Toph stuttered and looked away from Katara, afraid she might have a lying face on, "don't you care about, conserving water. I mean we don't have that much and once last outfit to clean!"

Toph now turned and looked at her with open arms as if presenting her clothes that we covered in dirt and she planted a phony smile on her lips.

Katara just smiled at Toph's bad attempt to trick her, unfolded her arms, walked closer to her and said, "We have an endless flowing fountain in the courtyard. You know that, you can feel it. Now, why don't you stop lying and tell me what happened with you and Sokka just now?"

Toph just sat there over the edge of the bed for a minute, hands crossed and folded in her lap. She didn't even care how Katara new she was with Sokka. She was reluctant for a while to tell Katara, but eventually remembered that Katara knew about Sokka and there was no point in lying while talking on this specific subject.

"Sit down. It's a long story," she said, pushing over to make room for her nosey but caring friend, "well, once you left, I went and sat down by the campfire. After a few minutes, Sokka came by. We talked a bit and after a while of silence, Sokka apologized for dinner..."

"That's great! Did you apologize too?" Katara asked, cutting off her friend eager to know if she followed her own advise.

"Well, I tried. But before I had the chance, he asked me..._why_... I acted like that," Toph said, not very anxious to hear what Katara was going to react.

Katara tilted her back obtuse, opened her eyes a bit more, let out a gasp of shock and said, "Well, what did you say?"

"Nothing! I panicked I just ran over hear like I was being chased by Azula and her copy-cat crew. That's why you heard the door slam shut and me talking to myself. I was asking 'what am I going to do'. He is going to want to know why I reacted and why I ran off. But, I mean, it's not like he didn't already know why I acted like that. After all, the whole point of his little flirtation seemed like it was to make me jealous..wait! Why would he want to make me jealous?" Toph rambled on, but ending with a confused but hopeful facial expression and a good point.

Katara thought of all the possibilities, but only came up with one that both made sense and at the same time didn't.

She sighed with her eyes closed and hesitantly let it out, "You know, he might like you."

Toph's back straightened and her mind went into shock after hearing her friend and the brother of her almost-secret crush say that. She simply tried to make her shocked look as unnoticeable as possible and went on, "Uhhh, w...what about Suki?"

"OH, right. Forgot about her. Once again crossing out my guess," Katara said with a sigh of...what sounded to Toph like relief.

"Ya, well. I'm..._really..._getting tired right about now. I think maybe you should go," Toph said, getting up and hurried over to show Katara the door.

Katara turned around, confused yet not entirely surprised that she wouldn't want to talk. She just took a deep breath, got up, began walking towards the bedroom door and said, "Ummm, ok. Well, remember. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Ya ya. Gotta get to sleep," Toph said, stretching her arms up and letting out a pitifully fake yawn, "See you at breakfast."

"Sooner if you need to," Katara said hopefully.

Toph didn't even bother answering this remark. She just, once again in that same 15 minutes, slammed the door shut and stood against the door. Only this time, instead of blocking others out, she was forcing herself in.

She walked over and lay on her bed again, the soft tan sheets on her skin giving her a relaxing feeling. She took in a deep breath and tried to forget about what happened in the last twenty minutes.

She took in one last deep breath and, before she knew it, she was lost in a slumber. She saw herself sitting by the fountain with Sokka, who was leaning over and putting his arm around her. Toph snuggled up to him and smiled.

In her sleep, Toph also smiled and pit her head over her hands, truly relaxed and at peace of mind.

**(Back to dream)**

"You know," Sokka said calmly and with wonder, "you never really told me why you yelled at me at dinner and ran off the last time I asked why. So, can you tell me now?"

"Isn't obvious. I'm in love with you," Toph said with a chuckle that he didn't notice already and with a cheerful voice the rest of the time.

Suddenly, Sokka looked at her with a surprised, unpleasant look and immediately took his hand out from around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked surprised and disappointed while putting her hands up in confusion.

"Well, it's just that...I like Suki, you know. She's kind of my girlfriend." Sokka said apologetically.

"But, what about the snuggling, and the...jealous...making?" she said, putting out her arms and acting out what she was talking about.

"Oh, that? No, you got that all wrong. I was just trying to get something from Suki. Sorry if I confused you."

Once again in her sleep, Toph frowned and began tossing and turning feeling un comfortable at her dream as if it were all really happening.

**(Back to dream)**

"And, we were planning on moving back to Kyoshi after the war, but, I think it might be best if it happen tomorrow, neither one of us is distracted. See ya," Sokka said, for once non sarcastically and getting up to go.

Toph just looked at Sokka leaving, hoping that this was all a joke. Once she realized it wasn't her eyes filled with tears of despair, she whispered, "No," and a few seconds later followed by yelling, "No!"

She woke up in a daze and yelling 'no'. Once realizing it had all been a dream, she put her hands on her face and let out a few real tears.

_Man! If real life is like my dream, then Sokka can never find out about my feelings even when I'm as surtain as I am now. I have to make his jealous like he did to me to get the truth._

Eventually, Toph did go to sleep, with no more nightmares but the constant worry of what might happen the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Toph awoke to an annoying knock on her door.

"WHAT!" she called out to the unknown voice at the door.

"Uhhh, Toph? It's just me, Sokka," he said a bit confused.

Toph's eyes popped open and she shot up into a sitting position and she said, "Sokka?!"

"Ya, uhh, you over slept. It's time for breakfast," he snickered, "are you alright? Need me to come in?"

"No! I'm...a...getting dressed," she yelled back nervously.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll just, go then," Sokka said embarrassed.

Toph hurried out of bed, not needing to get dressed because fell asleep right after talking to Katara and ran out the room.

She ran straight to the campfire where she found everyone sitting and being served their breakfast. Toph sat in her usual, uncomfortable spot.

_Where it all started yesterday. Please let him not try anything._

And nothing did happen. Breakfast went by as usual and when it was over, Toph went out and sat by the fountain. Once she was already sat down, her thoughts went back to her dream: where it took place.

Then, she was interupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Toph, can I sit?" Sokka asked nicely.

_Oh no! Where last night's second fight all started!_

"Ya, sure, as long as it's not a repeat of last night," she said unsure.

"Speaking of last night, we have to finish our little discission. Why did you get angry at dinner and why did you run off last night?" he asked plainly.

"Wow! You sure are 'to the pint' today," she said, trying to pass the time.

"Well, ever since last night I've been feeling a bit different and I've decided that I have to figure out some things," he said unusually seriously.

"You're not thinking of moving to Kyoshi, are you?!" she blurted out.

Sokka actually backed up at this question and said, "Where in the world did you get that from?"

"Uhhh, no where. Continue," she instructed, moving her arm in circles that followed her order.

"Well, I haven't come up with that. But, I have realized that I need some straight answers to solve some problems I've having lately and...they kind of concern you," he said, still serious but reluctant on that last phrase.

Toph didn't know what to say. So, continuing to waste time, he said in a statement and less of a question, "I'm a problem."

"No, you're just part of one of mine. Look, Toph, soon I have to make...kind of a personal choice and you are part of it. Just answer my two questions, short and sweet answers."

_Oh! They'll be short all right, but not very sweet._

She took a deep breath and, for once in the past few day, just let out the truth.

"I was jealous and reluctant."

"Ok, thanks. That's...kind of all I needed to know. Thanks for your help," he said, calmly with a bit of unnoticeable anxiety.

Just then, Suki and Zuko walked by with each other.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt. But, Toph, Aang is ready for earthbending training," Zuko said strangly cheerfully.

"And, Sokka, can you please come help you sister and me with the dishes, honey bear?" Suki asked that sweet, inocent voice that dragged Sokka in in the first place.

He got up and said, in a bit of confusion but as if he made up his mind, "Sure sweetie. Anything for you."

At this point, Toph couldn't stand it and took matters into her own hands.

"Ya! Thanks Spark-a-licious forgiving me the news!" Toph said in her most flirty, sadly pathetic, voice and kissed Zuko on the cheek.

Toph ran away as fast as she could and left her friends to talk among themselves.

Both Zuko and Sokka stood in shock, jaws dropped and Zuko ready to defend himself.

* * *

**Thank ya'll so much for reading, reviewing and being so patient. Well, this with made an effect on Sokka alright. Sorry it wasn't that long, but I'm so tired and we just got the Internet back this morning. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to rewrite this chapter.**

**Thanks again to Angst for the idea. **

**Everyone! Review please! Though, please say nothing about the cliffhanger. It wasn't planned and I'm aware and sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: Attacking Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if I did...I'd be too rich to be on the computer! So, you're lucky I don't own it! **

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2. **

**A/N: Here it is, the big Chapter 1-0! It took a little more that a day because this is another big chapter...well for me. I'm not very good at writing battle scenes. So, I actually needed a bit of help. Thanks to all those who helped me. Ya'll ROCK.**

**Ohhh...also, I misspelled Chapter 9's helper. I said Anysd helped me when it was really ARYSD. Sorry about that Arysd. **

**This chapter goes out to my baby cousin, Nicolo. He just made 1 & 1 month and I babysat for him Monday, Tuesday, & Thursday! Nico, I love you. :8) lol. It's a pig.**

**Any who...here is Chapter 10...du duna!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Attacking Friends

Toph ran, gasping and panting, to one of the balconies on the next level of the temple. She began to slow down and eventually fell back against a tree. She closed her eyes and put her head down resting on her head on her hand and tried to get her heart rate back to normal.

Suddenly, after a few minutes Toph felt vibrations coming towards her. Without even thinking, she popped her eyes open and jumped up into a fighing stance. But, when she was up, there was no one coming. She put her arms down and turned around when out of no where someone yelled, "Hey Toph!"

Toph immediately leaped back and shot a boulder at them person.

"Ahhh!" Aang yelled while being hurtled at a column behind him.

When Toph noticed that it was Aang whom she attacked, she felt a bit of guilt at shooting him for no reason and she ran to help him up.

"Aang! Are you ok?" she asked holding out her hand.

In pain he clutched his stomach with one arm and Toph's hand with the other forcing himself up and said, "Give my heart a minute to restart and I'll be as sweet as sugar. What are you doing attacking me anyway. I just came to see if you were ready to train."

Toph thought on her toes and quickly said, "Ya, right. This was all part of training. I've been teaching you to feel vibrations...you should have felt this and blocked it. Remember what I said...be ready for the unexpected," she stood up and crossed her arms, trying to put on the most serious face she could.

Aang fell back down and let out a sigh.

"Do you need to go see Katara?" Toph asked, once again helping the airbender up.

"I think that would be best," Aang said pulling himself up and walking with one arm around Toph and the rest of his eight on his staff.

"Ok, Twinkle Toes, let's go fing Sugar Queen and have her put a 'glowing glove' as Sokka says, on you.

"Say, you and Sokka have been getting along...oddly. What's up?" Aang asked with the sound of pain still in his voice.

_Man! Doesn't anyone mind their own business in this 'family'?_

"Let's just say that Sokka and I got into a fight and have been acting a bit weird since we...I can't exactly call it made up...but, you get the idea," Toph said without a worry, knowing the gullible airbender would believe her.

And, she was right. Aang believed every word that came out of Toph's mouth and left the conversation at that.

They walked the rest of the way to the campfire in silence with Aang's occasional groan of pain.

* * *

**(Takes place while the above is happening)**

Zuko and Sokka both stared at Toph's back as she ran as fast as she could away. After she was gone, Zuko turned around and stared at Sokka with a hint of fear on his face. Everyone knew that Sokka was a naturally silly person, but, even Zuko knew that when he was angry at you that you better watch out.

He stared at Sokka and got ready to fight, but noticed that Sokka wasn't reacting at all. He ws just staring at the way Toph had ran with a look in his eye Zuko had never seen before. It was not surprised, mad or confused, but pure sadness.

"Wow! That was definitely unexpected!" Suki said, breaking the awkward silence, "Zuko, what was that?"

Zuko got out of his fighting stance, finding it unneeded and turned to look at Suki.

"I honestly has no idea _what _that was," Zuko answered as plainly as he could.

"Well, you better find out what _that_was, or else," Suki said with a little chuckle, "well, Katara is waiting for me. Honey, are you coming?"

Sokka was still staring away from everyone, jar dropped a little and the same sad look. He quickly pulled himself back to reality and turned to answer Suki, trying to hide as much of his look as possible.

"Um, I'll meet you there. I forgot that have to check something over there," Sokka answered, turning to face Zuko as he said that last sentence.

"Ok, see you in a few," Suki answered.

Sokka turned to watch Suki leave. Once she was gone Sokka turned back and looked at Zuko with a serious and now angry look. Zuko put up his hands in defeat at the fight that he predicted. Sokka ignored this and inched closer and closer to Zuko keeping the same look on his face. Once Sokka was about three feet from him, Zuko closed his eyes and turned his cheek to the side, expecting something to happen. But, nothing did.

With causion, Zuko opened his eyes and noticed that Sokka wasn't there. He looked to both of his sides and found no one.

The second he let his guard down Sokka yelled, "Wrong way!" and with nothing but his bare hands, pushed Zuko into a column ahead of him.

"Ahhh!" Zuko screamed once it was over.

Sokka ran at Zuko, fists out in front of his. Just in time, Zuko scrambled away and Sokka rammed his fists into the column. Sokka looked at Zuko again and ran at him again. He grabbed Zuko and threw him against a different column that was even further away than the first one.

Zuko smashed into it, head first and thought_: Damn, that boy is strong when he's angry!_

Sokka pulled out his sword, put it over his head with both hands gripping it firmly and ran, ready to run Zuko through. Once he was very close, Zuko thought on his feet and, while still sitting, grabbed his twin blades and made an X shape with them, blocking Sokka and pushing him off the the side giving Zuko enough time to scrammble away, still in pain from the first blow.

Sokka got up after a few second and without thinking, ran his sword threw the column. Zuko struggled to his feet while Sokka was preoccupied, struggling to free his sword.

Zuko ran at Sokka with his swords, not trying to hurt his just to get him away, but Sokka was too quick. He freed his sword just in time, picked up Zuko's defenceless body, and threw him too the ground yards and yards away with such a force that Sokka lost his balance and fell. Zuko stood up, still in pain, and slowly walked backward, keeping an eye on his friend who happened to be attacking him. Sokka got up and again ran at Zuko.

Zuko just picked up his own pace and before he knew it was pinned against another column by Sokka, who shot his sword at Zuko. Luckily, he was able to escape under Sokka's arm. Sokka ran his sword through the third column weakening another brace, Zuko fell to the floor, and unlike last time Sokka freed his sword without a struggle.

"Sokka! Stop! That is the third column you've penetrated trying to run me through and in case you haven't noticed: I'm not even trying to win. If you keep it up, this part of the temple is going to loose its support and fall right off the cliffside!"

Once again, Sokka ignored this and said, "Less talk more fight," and walked towards Zuko.

"Maybe talking is what you need." Zuko said, coming to his feet a bit more easily.

This made Sokka angry and he dropped his swords and ran at Zuko, causing them to both fall. Sokka was sitting on top of Zuko who was just centimeters away from the edge of the cliff.

He let out o few tears and yelled, "What is there to talk about?! You kissed a girl whom you _know _I think I love! How can we _talk _about that?!"

Zuko sat up and said,"Sokka! She kissed me...probably out of jealousy! Look! I am putting my swords down," and he threw his swords to the side, "listen to me carefully. IAMNOTGOINGTOFIGHTYOU! Fighting won't solve anything...talking will! So, get off of me, and maybe we can solve this problem!"

Sokka was reluctant, but eventually got off of Zuko. They both stood up and Zuko put his hand out to Sokka, "Truce?"

Sokka shook his hand and said, "Truce," but flipped Zuko over.

"What was that for?! Do you not _know_the meaning of a truce?" Zuko yelled and got up.

"Sorry, nerves," Sokka said, low and looking down, "before we start, though, is there going to be any use in lying or trying to get out of this?"

"No, or I'll call everyone out here to hold you down and listen to us talk," Zuko answered with a smirk.

"Fine, shoot," but Sokka noticed Zuko was gripping his stomach in pain, "but, maybe Katara should heal you first?"

"Fine, but only because I seriously need to," Zuko said getting up.

And they walked to the courtyard in an awkward silence.

* * *

**There you go: The Big Chapter 1-0. It feels so good to be writing in double-didgit! lol. **

**If you haven't noticed, I've been making Zuko the partial bad guy...with the spilling of guts to Haru! lol. I kind of made Sokka the partial bad guy this time. He shouldn't have attacked Zuko, but had a kind of good reason.**

**Well, if you want Chapter 11, review please. Just so you know, I let in anonymous reviews. Anyone who reads this chapter better review. I know how many people have clicked on this chapter. Please! I'm still begging! **


	11. Chapter 11: Playing Match Maker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if I did, Sokka wouldn't be named after a piece of cloth that goes on your foot.**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Here you have it folks! Chapter 11! So sorry it took so long for this chapter also...I've been major ly busy and I've had to get rid of some serious writer's block. Something obviously doesn't want me to finish this fic..well, who ever it is, YOU WON'T STOP ME!**

**I posted Ch. 10 Wed., Thurs. I had to babysit my lil sis and take her to and from her ballt class, Fri. I had a party to go to, Sat. I had and out of town wedding to attend, and in between all that I had my writer's block!**

**But, thanks to my new pal, FlamingPurpleBunnies, I got over it. She helped me get my creative juices re-flowing by writing a new fic. Once I'm done with this story, I'll finish my other one and put it up! You rock flaming purple bunnies, this chapter goes out to you!**

**I've been getting a few requests to add more Zutara. I'm as big a shipper of Zutara as Tokka, so I thought 'what the heck'! lol. If you have a request or suggestion, let me know. Thanks to all those who have!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Playing Match Maker

Toph and Aang limped up to the campfire and found Katara and Suki doing dishes in a strange silence.

"Uggg!" Aang groaned in agony while clutching his stomach in pain.

After they heard this, Katara and Suki both looked up to see the fragile airbender leaning over Toph. His expression was free of its usual cheerfulness and replaced with anguish.

Katata's eyes widened at this sight and she immediately got up, took Aang in her arms and yelled, "Aang! Toph, what happened?!"

Toph looked at the ground in shame and reluctantly let out, "Training accident."

"What did you do?!" Katara asked, bringing Aang over to lie down by the fire.

"Well..ummm, we were training, he was distracted, and...he got shot and the wing was knocked out of him," Toph stuttered, still looking at the floor and a hint of barely noticable guilt in her voice.

Aang struggled and looked up at Toph, remembering perfectly well that what she said had not happened. But, it hurt his stomach too much and he groaned once again in pain, "Ouch!"

"Aang, stay down. You're in no condition to be pushing yourself like that," Katara said, pushing Aang by the chest back down to lie on Suki's lap and looking back up at Toph, "well, it mush have been _some _push. I think Aang broke a few of his ribs."

Toph put her face down when hearing this remark. She knew that it was she who hurt Aang.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Katara looked down again at Aang and pulled out some water from her pouch. She bent it on to her hand, formed a 'glowing glove' and put it over Aang's rib cage.

"How does that feel?" Katara asked in her softest voice.

"Uhhh...a little higher up," Aang said.

"I can't heal broken bones, only soothe them. It's probably best if you stay in bed until you feel better, Aang," Katara instructed.

Just then, Sokka walked in with Zuko resting on him.

"Oh, no! Another one?" Suki complained.

"Suki, just take Aang up to his room," Katara continued to instruct in her motherly ways, "Ok, Sokka, how did you hurt Zuko...man I never thought I'd say that!" Katara continued with a chuckle.

Suki got up and helped Aang to his room while Sokka helped Zuko to Katara. Zuko glared blankly at Toph while she looked at both him and Sokka, waiting for something to happen. Sokka tried his best to just not put up another fight so he focused only on Zuko.

"What happened?!" Katara asked annoyed.

"We...had a little spar...and I won," Sokka stuttered.

"Huh?" Zuko asked, staring at Sokka just as Aang did to Toph.

"Ya, I don't believe that. Didn't he just kick your butt a few days ago?" Katara smirked.

"Ya, about that. See, I got mad at him," realizing he said this, he quickly turned to Toph who was still glaring at him, and he continued, "and...you know how I get when I'm mad."

"Ya, ok. I'll just heal him now instead of listening to your 'explaination'," Katara said, bending the water onto his wounds.

After a few minutes of watching Zuko and Katara, Sokka got board and decided to go find Suki.

"Ok, I'll just leave you three and go find Suki," Sokka said, really trying to escape Toph.

"I'll leave too. My foot is falling asleep," Toph said and limped away.

Katara concentrated on her job and once finished said, "Ok, I think that should do it."

"Uh, thanks," Zuko said, getting up into a sitting position.

Katara followed by hugging her knees and asked, "So, what was the _real _reason you got hurt?"

"It's...kind of a long story. A long, unbelievable story," Zuko stuttered, staring forward.

"Well, I'm a pretty open-minded person and I've got nothing but time. Why don't you give it a shot?" Katara suggested after she chuckled.

"Ok, well, first, Suki and I walked over to find Sokka and Toph, Toph kissed me..." Zuko was cut off.

"Wait! Toph kissed you!" Katara continued to laugh.

"On the cheek and in a surprise attack!" he defended himself.

"In a surprise attack, huh?" she said suspiciously, "that's better."

"Better for what?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"Well, don't tell anyone I told you this. But, Toph has a massive crush on Sokka. It was probably out of jealousy, like at dinner," she said.

"Wait! Toph...likes...Sokka?" he asked excitedly.

"That's what I said and you better not tell anyone!"

"As long as you don't tell anyone that..." he began to whisper, "Sokka is like..in love with Toph. Just confused between her and Suki."

"Toph made some wish last night that Sokka would just make up his mind...maybe it's coming true." she said with a giggle.

"_Right!"_

"Hey, you still never answered my question. How did you get like this?"

"Oh, ya! Sokka got jealous and...weakened me for a moment," he stuttered.

"Weakened?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ok, fine. He weakened me _a lot_and the next few blows I couldn't defend myself very well."

"Ha! I'll say!" she laughed out loud!

"Ya ya! Laugh it up! But a better thing to do would be to _get Sokka and Toph together!" _he suggested.

"Ooooh! Great idea! So...how?" she asked smugly.

"Ummm, ooooh! What if we get a _big _crate and ship Suki to Kyoshi!" he said.

Katara just glared at him as if he were stupid.

"You know, to get her out of the way!"

"That is one of the stupidest plans I've ever heard that didn't come out of Sokka's mouth," she said as Zuko sighed, "But that doesn't mean you don't have a good point."

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, _if we help Sokka see that Toph is better for him that Suki, he can make his choice and be happy with Toph!" she smirked.

"Good plan, but how do we do that?" he asked.

"Hmm. I don't know, we just guide him to it. You know. Get him alone with Toph and make _stuff _happen."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know! You're the one that had a girlfriend!" she said a bit jealous.

"Well, ya. But that doesn't mean I'm _Mr. Romantic,"_ he pointed out, "so, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Katara just hit him in the arm and he took that as a 'none of _your _business.'

"Ok, off that topic," he said rubbing his arm.

"We get those two alone and hit them with a little romantic fun!" she said, rubbing her hands together.

"And you know the romantic fun to drop on them because...?" he chuckled.

Katara just hit him again.

"Ok, ok! I _get _it!"and he continued to rub his arm, "so, what exactly _is _romantic fun?"

"I actually don't know. I guess it would somewhere they can laugh."

"I've only seen Toph laugh at other people's expense," he added.

"Well, this is going to be difficult. Isn't it?" she asked.

"Ya, but fun! Let's give it a try," he said.

"You know it," and they shared a high-five and got up to go plan.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" she asked.

"Nope?"

"Well, the day Sokka and Toph are together is the day you find out."

"Hhhh! I'll take what I can get," Zuko said and they walked off the plan their first move.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Enough Zutara? If not, there's more coming up! Review to read about! **

**Thanks for reading and once again thanks to Flaming Purple Bunnies!**


	12. Chapter 12: Planning and Scheming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But, if I did, water benders would also be able to boil water along with freezing and melting it.**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Here ya go folks...It's Chapter 12. So, in the last chapter, Zuko and Katara decided to push Toph and Sokka together and Suki went off to help Aang. Let's read and find out what happens! **

**Heads up! There is a bit of fake Sukaang! Suki uses a bit of flirting to...oh, just read and find out.**

**Before you read Chapter 12, I'd like to tell ya'll about some really great fics I'm reading.**

**1st is called _So Nice So Smart _by SNspaz. It's a great Tokka fic and anyone who likes TBAS will like this one.**

**2nd is called _Save Me: A Zutara Story _by Meeoko. It's a great oneshot that I think can be a great long fic. Meeoko also wrote _Eventualties and Inevebtualties _and its sequel _I'll Follow You Home..._both great stories and must reads.**

**3rd is called _Thoughts and Actions _by Oompasy. It's a great Zutara fic that I can't wait to finish.**

**And here's chapter 12. Starts right where Chapter 11 let off, A Zutara walk. How sweet! lol.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Planning and Scheming

"Well, I'll take what I can get," Zuko said with a laugh, "just a hint?"

Katara put up her hand to hit Zuko again, but was blocked this time.

"Uh, uh, uh! Not this time!"

"Ok, back to business. How are we going to start Operation 'Get Suki Out of the Way and Sokka and Toph Together'," Katara asked.

"Well, maybe we should start off with a shorter name," Zuko suggested, continuing to laugh.

"Well, excuse me. I guess _name making up _doesn't run in the family," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. Forget about the name, lets just focus on the plan. What should we do to get Toph and Sokka together?" he asked, getting more serious.

Katara thought for a minute and eventually came up with a plan. She said, "Oooh! A couple days ago, I sent them to do me a favor. Maybe I can do it again and get them alone and lost in the temples!"

"How is being lost in a temple romantic?" Zuko asked with a good point.

"Well, that's the thing. We can be there making that kind of stuff happen," she answered proudly.

"That just might work. But, how do we hide? I mean, the halls in the temple are pretty basic."

"Um, I can get Aang to earthbend some tunnels for us."

"But, Toph could just feel our vibrations."

"Ok! Than you stop putting down my ideas and come up with some of your own," she said, disappointed and crossing her arms.

Zuko thought for a moment came up with a few possibilities. He suggested, "Well, we could put my swords in the wall and hold on to them. Do you think Toph would be able to feel our vibrations there?"

"Hmmm. Wouldn't our feet have to be on the wall for that?"

"That's why we have to be like ninjas," he smiled.

"And you know how to be a ninja because...?" she asked smugly.

"Personal experience. Now, the only thing we have to do is turn you into a ninja."

"And, how do you become a ninja? Become Ms. Fancy Feet?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know you were just joking. But, actually that is exactly right," he said.

"Ya, that's no my thing. How about I just hang myself from the ceiling with ice. She can't feel any vibrations in ice," she suggested.

"That'll work," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Suki walked with Aang balanced on her shoulder to his room. Once there, she helped him into his bed and made sure that he was alright.

"Are you ok?" She asked in her most concerned voice.

"Uh, I think so. Thanks for your help," Aang said, with less but still some pain in his voice.

"It was Katara who was your doctor. I was just the nurse who helped you into the infirmary," she said in a more flirty voice with a chuckle.

"Why do you sound like that?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"What way?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"Uh! Never mind. I really don't feel like answering questions right now," he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Speaking of questions," she got to the point, "I've been noticing Sokka's been acting weird. Did he...tell you anything?"

"What did I just say?!"

"Pwease?" she asked putting a puppy-pout.

"Hhhh, no. Sokka hasn't told me anything about who he is going to cho..." he cut himself off, forgetting what he was saying.

Suki's eyes shot open wide and she asked anxiously, "Cho? cho...?"

"Cho..ke. Ya, he was really mad about loosing on The Day of Black Sun and wanted to choke someone. But, don't worry. I set him straight," he lied.

"But, you said it like 'choooo', not 'choe'. Are you sure you're telling the truth," she asked suspiciously.

"Of course! I'm the Avatar! The good guy! I don't lie!" he lied!

"I can see it in your eyes. Please, just tell me the truth."

"Will that get you to stop asking me questions?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes!"

"Ok, fine. He likes you and...someone else...and is having trouble choosing who to go with."

"Me and who?!" she asked anxiously.

"Look, I told you what you wanted to know. The rest is something I actually shouldn't know. Enough said," and he crossed his arms.

"Hhhh, fine. Actually, I heard what I needed to hear! Thanks!" and she rean out of the room excitedly.

Aang thought: _Something tells me she is planning something...and it won't turn out well._

* * *

Katara and Zuko walked over to the courtyard and found Toph lying on a wooden bench with her hands behind her head and facing the sky.

Zuko quickly ducked behind a near-by column and dragged Katara with him and almost lying on top of her.

"Ah..." she was cut off.

"Shhh! Toph's right there. She can feel our vibrations!" he said in a panic.

Katara looked over at Toph and sighed.

"Ok. First of all, no she can't because she's on a _wooden _bench. Second, we're not hiding from her. Third, _get off of me!" _she listed.

"Ok, ok. I get it!"

"Now, lets set the trap, get Sokka here, and put our plan into action!"

"Ok, what's first?" he asked.

"I'll go start lunch and get Sokka. You wait here for about 5 minutes, then tell Toph about dinner. Next, we send them to go get the others and get them lost in the temple," she said proudly.

"What if she...you know...gets up and senses me?"

"Keep your eyes on her and the minute she moves, run," she said, getting up, "oh, and don't mention the kiss. Keep her feeling comfortable around you."

"Got it! Time to commence 'Operation...Tokka'," he joked.

"Where did you get Tokka from?" she asked.

"It's a mixture of Sokka and Toph."

"Well, it's better than my novel," she joked.

"Ya...stop trying to be funny," he instructed.

"Will do," and she was off.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is also short. There are just too many parts in one it was starting to confuse me. **

**I haven't been getting many reviews lately. If I don't get at least 8 reviews for this chapter...ya ya ya, you know the story. So, please review!**

**Also, I just got a review saying Zuko was out of character and acting all goofy. That's because he's trying to be smooth with Katara. It's kind of working.**

**Sorry for the Suki flirt with Aang to any people against it. Although, I don't think anyone really has thought of it! Well, it was all fake and Aang won't respond in a romantic way...don't worry!**


	13. Chapter 13: Operation Tokka & the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But if I did, I would use some of the stories on here as episodes.**

**Spoilers: The Western Air Temple & The Boiling Rock 1 & 2.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. You get to see Operation Tokka in action.**

**Thanks for all those who have been reviewing. I really appreciate it and it means the world to me that ya'll like what you're reading. Well, maybe not the whole world. The parts that are Sukka and Maiko supporters...I hate them. The places not its people.**

**By the way guys, I've been getting a few PMs...not reviews...that ask me why I use sayings like 'ya'll'. Its because I'm from Louisiana...you know, the Bayou State, the place where people make up we worship alligators. Just so you know, that's a lie. I got a PM from someone who read my profile, asking me if a whole bunch of ridiculous stuff was true about NOLA. Just so you know, no one in New Orleans: **

**-worships aligator or any other swamp creature**

**-listens to jazz and country music all day**

**-fakes any type of 'hick' accent, whatever that is**

**-Or pollute lakes for fun.**

**Just wanted to get those few things off my chest, in case anyone else thinks that. Any who, here is chapter 13.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Operation Tokka & the Truth

Katara ran over to the campfire, through rice in a pot of water over the fire and stired it for a few minutes while Zuko sat in wait.

Once what Zuko estimated to be about five minutes he got up, took a deep breath and began walking over as casually as possible to the preoccupied blind earthbender.

He took a deep breath and said in his calmest voice said, "Hey, Toph. Katara told me to tell you that lunch was ready."

Toph did not answer. She gulped and began having one-sided conversations in her mind.

_Why isn't he all worked up about the kiss. Does he think anything of it? Oh, no...I hope not! Wait! Does he know the _real _reason it all happened._

This was giving Toph a headache so she decided to just stop and take advantage of the fact that he wasn't bringing it up.

"Hello? Anything to say?" he asked trying his best to not sound annoyed like Katara told him to.

"I'll be there in a minute," she answered, trying to sound as sure of herself as possible when, in deed, she wasn't.

Zuko got a little anxious at her answer and, still trying to be calm, said, "Um, that isn't the best idea. Katara...said that dinner was ready now...and, um...she was in an angry, impatient mood. I...uh...I suggest you get up now! hehehe."

"Hhhhh, fine," and she got up and walked by Zuko in an intentional silence to the campfire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara set the rice to boil in the water and ran off to go find Sokka. She wondered into the halls of the temple leading to the bedroom and knocked on Sokka's door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Ya, you can come to dinner," she said anxiously.

"I'm not hungry!" he said loudly, shutting the door.

Katara put her hand in the way of the door and yelled, "Ouch!" and she puled it away and began sucking on her knuckles, trying to make it feel better.

After a few seconds she got over the pain and looked up to Sokka who was staring at her with no facial expression at all, " You...not hungry? I refuse to believe that!" she said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't feel like coming out!" and he went to slam the door again but immediatly stopped when Katara put her hand in the way.

"Oh! Come on! I'm not in the mood to fight!" she said, walking up behind her brother and pushing him out to the campfire.

After only a few seconds, he got the message and walked himself.

They met up with Toph and Zuko and Sokka gave an angry glare at Zuko, who just put of his hands again in defeat.

Katara bent down to drain the rice when she said, "Uh, Toph, Sokka, can you guys go get the rest of the group and tell them it's time to eat? I think they went that way," and she pointed to a hallway to her left.

"Why do I have to go?" Sokka complained.

"Fine, Zuko, you go with Toph."

Sokka's eyes shot open and he said, "Hey, I wasn't complaining...or anything! Hehehe, let's just go," and they were off.

Zuko turned around to make sure they were gone and said, "Come on!"

While running down a hall that eventually connected to the way Toph and Sokka were going Zuko asked, "Did you get Aang to earthbend a way for us?"

"No, he got hurt. But, it doesn't matter. You said yourself that Toph could feel the earth. We have to make out with what we have."

"You mean ice and swords," he point out plainly.

"Exactly. And, don't move around so much...Toph can sense it," she warned.

"Don't worry, I have light steps. She can't sense Aang."

"Only when he's floating around in the air," she pointed out annoyed.

"Oh, right. Then...I guess I'll just stick to not moving," he said apologetically, and they were off to commence 'Operation Tokka!

* * *

Toph and Sokka walked into the dark hallway together in an awkward silence. Sokka rubbed his arms, a sign of his uncomfortableness, and thought of something to say.

"So, ummm, what did you do to Aang?" he asked nervously.

"I already told you, training accident," she sounded annoyed.

"Oh, sorry a re-asked," he said with a chuckle.

Toph actually laughed at this too.

Feeling that she was getting into the mood, he went on, "Well, Zuko and I got into a fight."

"How badly did he get you?" she asked plainly.

"Uhhh, I got him! Thant's why I took him to Katara."

Her eyes widened and jar fell slightly ajar. _What if it's about the kiss!_

"Oh, ya. How did the whole fight start?" she asked crossing her arms.

* * *

Katara and Zuko got to the end of the hall where the paths entertwined. Katara pulled water out of her pouch and created ice steps going up to the ceiling. Once she was up, Zuko held back for a minute but eventually run up the wall, digging his swords into it.

"Ok, now don't move and stick to the plan," she instructed.

"Got it," he replied.

* * *

"Well, I got mad at him," Sokka answered, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Abou...t, what?" she asked, moving her arms in circular motions along with her words.

"You know what. I'm done with the secrets. Something, I don't know what, but somethings is telling me that I have to make the choice I was talking to you about this morning and I can't get their by lies."

"So, what's the big secret," she asked.

* * *

"Hhh! They're coming! Katara gasped quietly.

* * *

"Ok, well it may sound weird, but it will be good to finally see what you think about it, its..." he was suddenly cut off by Toph putting her hand in front of his chest, stopping him from going any further.

"Wait, I feel someone in the cave, on the wall. I know it sounds crazy, but I haven't been wrong yet, it's..." and she pushed him back towards the entrance and stopped after moving a couple yards, "it's Katara and Zuko. I can hear them talking!"

"What are they saying?" he asked anxiously.

Toph's eyes widened in hearing what Katara was saying.

_The traitor!! Wait! How am I supposed to tell Sokka. I mean, he has to know!_

"Well?" Sokka asked, a little louder than a whisper.

"First, I need you to tell me something," she said.

"What!" he asked still anxious.

She sighed and asked, "Why did you give me the meteor thing?"

"The meteor bracelet?"

"That's the one."

He sighed himself and went on, "That is what I want to talk to you about. See, the truth is that ever since I got here with Suki, I've been having mixed emotions."

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" she really didn't understand.

"I think I like you...like I do Suki only it depends on your answer on who i like more."

Toph's heart skipped a beat and she tried to ask as surprised as possible, but found it useless.

"Okay, Toph, I know that sounded ridiculous. But, you don't know how good it feels to get it off my chest. Zuko was right!" he said with a laugh.

This grabbed Toph's attention, "How come all of a sudden you're yourself again? I mean, you were all serious and now it's a joke again."

"I d'know. But, that's not what I needed to know."

"Ok, let me answer you question and explain mine. Yes, I like you to...have ever since the library. I talked to Katara about it, made a wish for you to make up you're mind and it kind of came true."

Sokka's heart skipped a beat. Now it was all being solved: they strange acting, the jealous making; everything fit!

"Ok, that is kind of a relief. So, uh, what does all this have to do with...," some sence was knocked into him, "_Katara and Zuko on the wall!?"_

"Yep. They were talking about getting us together?"

"Then let's give them just that," he answered.

Toph looked at him hopefully, she liked the sound of _that._

* * *

**So sorry this took so long. I stopped right in the middle and forgot! **

**To make it up to ya'll, I got them together!! lol.**

**BTW, can ya'll vote at my poll please. Just go to my profile by clicking on my name at the top of going to /lexabeta and at the top of the page you'll see the poll. Just click Vote Now and, well, do just what that sign says! lol.**

**I'm giving you till Tues. then I'll go on with the story. UhhhhQ School starts Monday. So not ready for that. But, it also means i won't be going as many places!**

**R & R please! **


End file.
